Total Drama Whodunnit
by I'm-sorry-for-being-me
Summary: Milo Matthews, a contestant in a new season of Total Drama has found out this game is a lot more than he thought it would be. Someone here is murdering the contestants frequently and he wants to get to the bottom of it, not before updating his blog of course! Relationships are tested and a lot more, right here, on Total Drama Whodunnit!


Rating: T for Language, Violence, and ;3 you know

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Total Drama or Whodunnit?

Jack, Daisy, Blake, Harmony, Brady, Alizabeth, Kendall, and Joyce belong to friends and others who were kind enough to lend their customs.

Author's note:fter this there is no interruptions, this story is written in the pov of a contestant.

* * *

Imagine signing up for a reality show and getting accepted. The prize? A million bucks...do you really want the cons? Fine I might as well explain what happened.

* * *

_08/31/13 5:15 pm_

**The Unlucky Thirteen**

My name is Milo Matthews, I didn't come for the money unlike the others, I'm here for the story, imagine how much veiws I'll get with a first person blog about a Total Drama Season! I've watched enough Sherlock to know I can do well in a mystery game. Which means I'll be here for a while getting the details and scoop for you all. Trust me you'll be interested, Chris always has the best in store.

The drive from Canada to England took a but I'm sure its worth it, I mean being one of the thirteen to be accepted, even though I knew I would be one of them, you have to assume the best few days of your life are coming, right?

I grabbed my backpack and strolled up the steps, my cellphone in hand in case I came into conversation with anyone. As I stepped into the house a few people were already here, chatting with each other. I could tell by looking at the five, one seemed very excited to be here, another backed into the corner and seemed to be fairly shy, one wore a smirk, player, the other two looked similar, I assumed they were twins.

One of the girls, with orange hair, rolled her eyes at the male with the smug, "Get it through your head! I don't care!" He began to back her up into a wall "Hm?" She looked down, her cheeks beginning to become rosy. Her sister stepped up in front of her "Leave my sister alone, you got that?!" He chuckled "What are you going to do about it?"

She shoved him down, another girl began to laugh, "She sure showed you!" I heard her shout, as the boy in the corner looked around pacefully and worried, she turned to look at him, "Hey! I'm Alizabeth, what's your name?" He looked up at her and mumbled very quietly something I couldn't really pick up, neither could she. "J-jack..." He repeated, in a light voice.

I turned around as someone opened the door and waved at us, "Hello, I'm Harmony." She said with a slight smile. The dirty blonde approached her "Hello, doll." She blushed, softly pushing the boy away, as she came up to me trying to read what was on the phone. She gave me a curious look and smiled holding in a laugh "Dialogue?"

"It's just something I want to record." I replied, she giggled "Okay then, have fun." I smiled at her, expecting her to walk off but instead she stayed behind me, watching suspiciously, it almost gave me an idea, but I wasn't sure I could fully trust her for an alliance. I knew if this was going to work I'd need a John, so I looked around for a boy who could make a good partner.

Harmony tugged on my shirt as I looked towards her, "You know..." She began, I looked towards her. _Was she having the same exact thoughts I was? _"I know a thing or two about mystery solving and I think my best bet would be with you." I looked at her, she didn't look like she'd be the one to betray me, plus all these others would probably make a mess of things.

As I accepted her request two others walked through the door. Both had black hair, their eyes contrasted, however; the girl smiled "Hey! I'm Daisy!" The boy behind her looked around quickly and then walked towards an empty corner leaning against it. Another boy followed in after him setting his bags down as he gave a smile. "The name's Brady."

A boy came jogging and tossed his luggage into the air jumping up to catch it, he actually did, but still screwed up the routine by falling onto the ground, I heard laughs from around the room, "I'm okay." I heard him say as he gave out a moan. What didn't help was the girl who walked over him, literally. A blonde was on the phone talking to someone else.

"Oh my gosh, I know right! We'll after I win this game we're like totally gonna waste the money on our own custom outfits. Maybe we can even buy matching dogs to fit in our purse. I don't know. I still have to put up with all the lame losers here. Well duh! There's no chance I wouldn't like win, this game like seriously? How could you even think that way Brittany?"

Everyone stared at her, except for Kyle who was probably dead. She had long golden hair, a tall and skinny body, and baby blue eyes, but she was such a diva that i don't even think it'd be right to call her pretty. "Hang on. What the heck are you all like staring at? Get a life, losers!" She snapped, holding the phone speaker.

The other blonde, now holding his cheek frowned, he had just been slapped for making a move on her. The last one to come into the house was a small teen, she worse thin-framed glasses and had short light brown hair. We looked around and noticed a door that we hadn't seen before, as we opened it, we were lead to a small room.

Suddenly the door locked, it was all thirteen of us trapped in a room, the lights began to flicker as they suddenly went out, the only light left came from my phone, but it eventually timed out and I couldn't find the home button. As the lights turned back on, we all looked around, the door was now wide open, and I wasn't sure who, but someone was missing.

A few of the teens rushed out of the room, but I stayed behind a long with a few others who reluctantly walked, knowing they'd made a huge mistake by signed up. I slowly walked out the door to see the others crowded in somewhat of a deformed circle, as I made my way over I could tell that Amanda was definitely dead.

Finally, for the first time since we'd got here we heard the host's voice "This was no accident..." He started as the others gave each other looks of worry, fear, and confusion. "This game is actually a matter of life or death...and only one of you will survive.." Most people backed into the wall, now horrified, Chris threw in a smile.

"The thing is it isn't my choice of the rules, a person actually informed me that I must do this or suffer a severe punishment. They also want their identity to remain a secret, so the rules I read to you today were written by them, you may now know." Chris informed, as he walked down the steps and looked at us "One of you is a killer, I'm afraid.

"You will be examining the body of the most recent deceased, by either going to The Morgue, a place where you can examine the corpse, The Crime Scene, where you can get a closer look at where they were killed, or The Last Known Whereabouts, where you can follow through the victims last steps." A gasp overfilled the crowd as Harmony nudged me, "Well what should we do now, detective?"

* * *

**~Observing Players of the Game~**

**_Name: Milo Matthews  
_**_age: 17_**_  
_**_Hair color:Black  
__Eye color:Hazel  
__Sex:Male_

**_Name: Jack Gale  
_**_age: 17_**_  
_**_Hair color: Auburn Red  
__Eye color: Black  
__Sex: Male_

**_Name: Blake Pyles  
_**_age: 18__  
__Hair color: Black  
__Eye color: Blue  
__Sex: Male_

**_Name: Kyle Drew  
_**_age: 16_**_  
_**_Hair color: Golden brown  
__Eye color: brown  
__Sex: Male_

**_Name: Damian Maquez  
_**_age: 18_**_  
_**_Hair color: Dirty Blonde  
__Eye color: Pale brown  
__Sex: Male__  
_

**_Name: Brady Garcia  
_**_age: 17_**_  
_**_Hair color: Brown_**_  
_**_Eye color: Blue  
__Sex: Male__  
_

**_Name: Harmony Parker  
_**_Age: 17_**_  
_**_Hair color: Black  
__Eye color: Blue  
__Sex: Female__  
_

_**Name: Alizabeth Robinson  
**Age: 17**  
**__Hair color: White__**  
**__Eye color: Green  
__Sex: Female_

**_Name: Daisy Allen  
_**_Age: 16_**_  
_**_Hair color: Black  
__Eye color: Black  
__Sex: Female_

**_Name: Kendall Carter  
_**_Age: 17_**_  
_**_Hair color: Bright orange  
__Eye color: Black  
__Sex: Female__  
_

**_Name: Joyce Carter  
_**_Age: 17_**_  
_**_Hair color: Pink  
__Eye color: Black  
__Sex: Female_**_  
_**

**_Name: Gretchen White  
_**_Age: 16_**_  
_**_Hair color: Light brown  
__Eye color: Black__  
__Sex: Female_

**Name:Amanda Levine (Deceased)  
**_Age: 18**  
**Hair color: Golden blonde  
E__ye color: Baby blue  
__Sex: Female_


End file.
